Many people enjoy being able to interact with others while participating in tasks. Some websites offer features that allow users to receive a notification when other members a particular group are logged into the website. Text messaging applications allow users to interact with each other in real-time while performing other tasks at a computer. However, such applications are often tailored to support an underlying product or service and therefore may only appeal to, or be available to, a limited audience. Furthermore, using these applications requires users to be present at a networked computer instead of engaging in other available entertainment activities. Hence, there is a need for an improved system and method of distributing multimedia content.